Pet Costumes
One of the Supporter Perks is the players' ability to costume their Pets to look like creatures in the game. We say "to costume" because it is only a visual or cosmetic change; the pet's type and stats remains the same. *Pet costume varieties are limited into Tiers from 1 to 10. *The player's ability to costume pets is determined by the number of Costumes they have purchased. *To easily unlock Tier 2 (5%) costumes, one can just buy 7 penny costumes at 2~5 diamonds each. *With higher Costume Tiers, a pet's name is changed as it visually becomes bigger: 'Change Costume of Your Pet' Mystery Meat (MM) is used to change pet's costume or breed which can be obtained from other players, underworld chests, dead pets, watchers, and yetis. # In the chat window, type in "/drop of needed MM" so for example, "/drop 2" # In your bag, select Mystery Meat to drop it at your standing position # Move your character one step or tile forward # Select the desired pet to be changed # While pet is selected, type in local chat, "come" so that selected pet will go instantly behind you where you left the stack of MM, likely eating it -- it's the easiest method to tame and feed pets. 'Change Costume of Someone's Pet' You cannot change the costume of someone else's pet just by casually dropping MMs around; you can only costume pets that belong to you, showing your name on its Info window. That means you will have to "borrow" your friend's or client's pet before trying to costume them. To borrow someone's pet, its Loyalty must be: *'For Dogs': 5 or lower *'For Cats': 2 or lower #Ask the pet owner to command that pet to 'stay' #You go drop food around that pet and watch its loyalty drop to 1 and until the owner's name is gone in the pet's Info window (feral pet) #Tame that pet to be yours like a usual feral one but care not to feed it more than 1 food'' so it can be easily returned to its owner later #Follow usual costuming method listed above '''For dogs with high loyalty 6+ and cats with loyalty 3+, the pet owner will have to starve and wait for pet to drop its loyalty. A pet's Loyalty lowers whenever its Food is at 0% and is not fed. For example, a dog's 9 Loyalty at 0% Food will become 8 Loyalty if it's starved by its owner for (approx 24 hours?) 'Change Costumed Pet back to Dog or Cat' To revert the costumed pet into a regular dog or cat, just feed it a stack of 1 Mystery Meat. 'Tips' * The account you used to purchase the required number of costumes per Tier can be used to 'critter' or costume your own or someone's pets '''''even if you got zero diamonds or no supporter status in your account because the costumes are owned permanently. <-- Seems to have been patched in Let's Party Up update. * Pets will not die from consuming too much mystery meat. * You do not need to buy and own any costumes you want the pet to wear. * You will not change into Pet Costume if you eat Mystery Meat. * If you sell Costumed Pets, (Pet Shop) remind your customers, who haven't unlocked costumes, not to feed any MM to their critter or companion because that will make them lose high tier costume and just revert to a regular dog or cat 'Pet Costume Tiers' The player's ability and variety to costume pets is determined by the number of Costumes they have purchased. Currently, there is total of 147 costumes. Each Pet Costume tier requires set percentages of that 147 total in order to be unlocked. The following lists the required number of costumes per tier along with in-game images. 'Tier 1' *Requires: Zero costumes unlocked *To apply a Tier 1 costume, feed the pet a stack of 1 mystery meat. *If you have 0% costumes unlocked, feeding more than 1 mystery meat will just apply the same said effect, alternating the pet's breed. With dogs, the shape changes slightly, giving a visual appearance of a different dog breed such as a grey Schnauzer-like, tan Chihuahua-like or brown Yorkie-like dog. With cats, you will get an orange, white, or grey cat of essentially the same shape. 'Tier 2' *Requires: 7 costumes unlocked (5% of total) *To apply a Tier 2 costume, feed the pet a stack of 2 mystery meats. (type /drop 4) 'Tier 3' *Requires: 22 costumes unlocked (15% of total) *To apply a Tier 3 costume, feed the pet a stack of 3 mystery meats. (type /drop 4) 'Tier 4' *Requires: 44 costumes unlocked (30% of total) *To apply a Tier 4 costume, feed the pet a stack of 4 mystery meats (type /drop 4) 'Tier 5' *Requires: 66 costumes unlocked (45% of total) *To apply a Tier 5 costume, feed the pet a stack of 4 mystery meats (type /drop 5) 'Tier 6' More information about Tier 6 needs to be supplied by players. 'Tier 7' More information about Tier 7 needs to be supplied by players. 'Tier 8' More information about Tier 8 needs to be supplied by players. 'Tier 9' More information about Tier 9 needs to be supplied by players. 'Tier 10' Tier 10 costumes are available for pets if you have 100% of player costumes unlocked. To apply a Tier 10 costume to your pet drop 10 mystery meat. You can set your drop to 10 by typing /drop 10 into the chat bar. Tier 10 costumes include: * information to be supplied by players Category:Needs work Category:Supporter